Here it Comes and There it Goes
by aleigh-cullen
Summary: AH; AU;This was a short one-shot about a dreadful goodbye that sends Edward to his knees with the force of pain it brings. I had to continue once I got the vision in my head. Read, enjoy, review. :
1. The Beginning of the End

**I got this idea just sitting on my bed listening to music and reading when the song 'Here Comes Goodbye' by Rascal Flatts came on. I've heard this song a million times before and had thought about making it into a story but I just wasn't really that into it. I have no idea why but this time it hit me and I could see it in my head and sentences were starting to form and I had it all planned out in a matter of minutes and written in about 15 more. I'm sorry if you feel it was rushed but it is because I'm moving today and not supposed to be on the computer but I coudln't resist. I hope you like it and review. I am also sorry I don't have time to do my normal disclaimer for the people that say the enjoy them my mom just came in here and yelled at me but I promise to make it up if you review I'll right you your own or something. Thank you, remember review they make me feel good.**

_Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, but you already know that. Stephenie Meyer does and we are all VERY jealous. But I do plan to take it over one day and make it mine. mwahahhahhaha!_

* * *

I was sitting up in my room waiting for Bella. She had called earlier and said she was coming over; this was nothing out of the ordinary so of course I agreed. I never pass up a chance to see her. My family was out somewhere so I was left alone in the house and alone to my own thoughts. I was thinking of what me and Bella would do today. Maybe watch some tv, take a walk; I'll just leave it up to her.

I was pulled out of my revenue when I heard her truck slowly making its way up the driveway, I mean her truck is slow but normally she pushes it to the limit to get here.

Then as she pulled up in front of the house before she cut the engine I noticed no music was playing that was very unusual. Me and her are both people that greatly appreciate music especially while driving. The only time she does not play it is when she is upset or thinking. I pondered for a quick moment which one it might be and replayed the conversation we had had earlier. She didn't sound depressed per say but now that I think about it she sounded almost regretful like she was going to have to do something she was not looking forward to. Well whatever it is we can make it through it together just like everything else.

Then I heard my doorbell ring, she normally just walks right in. She's practically family.

Then it all hit like a huge truck. Regretful, slowly driving, no music, the doorbell it could all only mean one thing; goodbye. At the thought I rushed downstairs to answer the door, there she stood in all her glory looking beautiful as always something was off though.

She wasn't smiling until she realized I was looking at her confused then she threw on a smile but it didn't touch her eyes.

I let her in and led her to the couch when she said we needed to talk. I sat preparing myself for what I knew was coming. She told me that we weren't going to work. College was coming up soon and we were both going in different directions and that she wanted to not be tied down for the rest of the school year. After she finished a single tear ran down her cheek and she leaned over and pecked me on the cheek then stood and with that said her final goodbye.

I fought back the pain that was fighting to escape; I kept back the tears and pain that would soon come till she was gone. The first tear fell and with that so did I. It was only the first tear of many more that I knew were to come. I was still just sitting there in shock as I heard my family come home. I swiftly looked at the clock and saw it was ten I then quickly ran upstairs so they would not see me like this. I figured it was a reasonable time to fain sleep for I knew I would never sleep peacefully again. This was only the beginning of many sleepless nights. By some miracle I had managed to dose off a couple of times but woke to shooting up in the bed whispering her name.

That was when I thought back, I thought about all the times we had been in this room, this very bed whispering our love to each other, just laying in the other's arms enjoying the moment. God how I wish I could go back and change it all. I would give anything to have her here with me in my arms again. I can still hear her say 'I love you'. We were each other's first love and we thought we were going to last forever or at least I did. She once told me she had never felt this way about anyone else and I could see it written on her face that it was true.

After remembering the past I thought ahead to what I thought our future would have been. I had planned to propose sometime during the summer if not sooner and I could see her walking down the aisle towards me with a smile on her beautiful face and her arm linked with her father as he gave her away. But no it had all been ruined by the one word; goodbye.

Now I have endless tears and sleepless nights. Everything got turned upside down everything went from good to her gone. I will forever think back on that day with every goodbye I receive and feel the grief that seeped though my body at that one word.

I can't change it now but I will live with regret forever more thinking it was my fault. Maybe I didn't show her how much I loved her or I didn't say it enough. Maybe I didn't appreciate her like I should have.

I'll never know for this is goodbye.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but like I said I didn't have a lot of time. I hope you liked it though and that you review. You know you want to it's the little green button aww come on it's not gonna bite. Hehe. But seriously pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Whatever Happened to You Two?

**I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. Things have been hectic, then my computer broke, then I couldn't find my writing journal. Don't come after me with pitchforks and torches? Pretty please.**

**I hope you read, enjoy and review. Highly appreciated.**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight. I think I'm finally coming to terms with that. Aw, heck who am I kidding. I'd steal it in a heartbeat if I could._**

* * *

I had called Bella earlier and something had seemed off. She was different. She didn't want to talk about Edward, the family, or even plans for this weekend. All she said was that she didn't want to talk about it and that she loves me and misses me. I hadn't really thought about it until I had hung up. It all struck me as odd and strange. I decided to call my brother to see if he knew what was going on with Bella. He didn't answer so I kept calling after 3 times I got impatient and left a message. I wonder what's going on with them.

Maybe they went to elope! I swear if they did I will personally kill them both for not letting me plan their wedding.

Me and Rose didn't get home till around 10, we had been out shopping. She was also very worried. Edward was nowhere in sight when we walked in. I figured he had gone to sleep so I went to finish unloading the car. It was around 9 and he still wasn't up, which was very strange so I decided to go check on him.

I went up to his room and knocked, there was no answer. I felt panic slowly rise, I quickly opened the door and scanned the room. Edward was nowhere in sight, then I noticed the light pouring out of his bathroom and went over to see if he was in there and the sight that I saw will forever haunt my memory. I screamed and fell to the floor. I tried to get to him but it felt as though I couldn't move. When I was finally able to reach him I lifted him as much as I could and held him in my lap. I started to sob relentlessly.

Then my family burst in the room. Esme collapsed Rosalie took shelter in Emmett's arms as he himself had tears streaking down his cheeks. Jasper came to my side and was pulling at me, I wouldn't budge. Carlisle came to my side and took Edward from me while Jasper lifted me and carried me out of the room. I was slowly losing conceiousness when I heard Carlisle say he had a pulse and with that I subcommed to sleep.

When I woke I was in my bed with Jasper's arms wrapped tightly around me, almost as though he was afraid without his touch I would disappear. I slowly maneuvered myself out of his grip and sat up. It was all a dream, was the first thought that came to my head until I looked over and saw Jasper was awake and looking at me with a sadness in his eyes I had never seen. I opened my mouth to ask but it was stuck in my throat, he seemed to understand though and simply nodded his head. I felt the tears once more pour down my cheeks as Jasper pulled me back into his embrace. I stayed like that for god knows how long. As I felt the tears slow I looked up at him and kissed him then pulled myself out of his hug and off the bed. I was dashing around the room looking for my keys and shoes. When I found them I ran down the stairs with Jasper in tow and straight to my car. I made it to the hospital with a new record, Edward would be proud. With that thought the tears started falling again.

I compossed myself as much as possible and darted towards the door. I had no clue where to go and was spinning around aimlessly until Jasper caught up and took me to his room. I walked in and saw my family probably wearing the same forlorn look that was plastered on my face. Rosalie was curled up tightly into Emmett's side as he had his arms around her and head bent to rest on top of hers. Esme's face was buried in Carlisle's shoulder as he sat there soothing her with silent tears streaming. There was one person missing and I'm guessing she was somewhere around here. Jasper went and took a seat in the corner as I went up to my brothers bed.

He looked so peaceful, like he was in the perfect dream. I pulled up a chair and grabbed his hand and held on for dear life. I love all of my family but I was closest to Edward. We were very much alike and I couldn't even to understand why he would do this, to himself, our family and most of all Bella. The only reason he would do this is if he and her broke up. That's when it all hit me. The phone call, the incident, her not being here. It all clicked, she had broken up with him. But why? They were perfect together, they belonged together I just knew it. I can't believe she would do that! She loves him with everything she has, she told me this 2 days ago for goodness sake! So, what's changed?

I sat there for hours silently thinking all this over and none of my family disturbed me for they hadn't even moved or spoken since I'd walked in. I slowly let his hand fall limp and released it and stood up. All heads jerked in my direction as I silently walked to the door. No one followed and for that I was glad.

I went outside and to my car. I knew exactly where I was going. I had been there a thousand times.

Someone had to break the news to her and it shouldn't have to be over the phone or from someone else. I knew Bella, she was my bestfriend practically my sister, she still loves him. I know she does, she still wants to be with him but she realized something and convinced herself this way would be better. Oh how wrong she was. This will crush her but he needs her right now, he needs her always. Bella and Edward's love is the kind you almost never see and most will never expirence. There love is much like mine and Jasper's or Rosalie's and Emmett's even Carlisle and Esme's. I know the exact pain both of them are going through for one time, Jazz thought leaving me would be for the best oh how he was wrong.

As I contemplated all of this I was slowly nearing Bella's house. When I pulled into the drive way I saw that Charlie's car wasn't here so he must be fishing. I saw the curtains flicker and knew she knew I was here. She probably thought I came to ask her why and get them back together but that would have to wait. The image of my brother this morning flashed across my mind and I bowed my head and wished the tears away. After a few minutes they subsided. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. The door that Edward watched carefully every morning as Bella came out. The door he has walked through many times just to spend even a minute with Bella. The door he used less than her bedroom window. I couldn't help but smile at the memory that followed that thought.

_I was staying the night at Bella's. I had runaway, well not technically but still. I had an awful fight with Jasper and couldn't stay at the house any longer. It was last minute and Edward didn't know, noone really did. We were just sitting around talking with a movie playing in the background. Bella kept glancing at the clock, it was close to 11:30 and she had a nervous look on her face. A couple minutes later I heard some noise outside, I went to the window to go check it out and what do I see my brother's bronze hair peeking up through the leaves in the tree he was currently climbing. I couldn't help but instantly come up with an idea. I pulled Bella aside and whispered my plan. Oh payback sucks my brother. This is for 'accidently' throwing away my favorite pair of shoes. I told Bella to go stand outside her door and when I coughed to come in stomping. I hurry and dived under the blankets and turned away from the window. Soon I felt Edward on the bed, he leaned over and pulled me to him. This is strange, but so worth it. I still just layed there. He started whispering into my ear, I had to hold back my laughter. He was saying 'I love you soooo much, Belly.' as I coughed, and Bella came stomping up to the door, using an impression of Charlie so real I couldn't help but smile. Edward froze like a dear caught in headlights and started to make a run for the window just as she threw the door open. He didn't look up so he didn't know it was Bella yet. So I got up and went over to him and leaned up into his ear and said 'I love you too, Eddy.' The look on his face was absolutely priceless. He started flipping out, but couldn't help but smile. He made me promise not to tell anyone. I told him they wouldn't care I mean me and Jasper share the same room for goodness sake. But I understood he was embarressed. He said his goodnights and crawled back out the window but before he left I heard him call 'I love you Ali-pali.'_

As I sat there with a huge smile on my face I remembered why I was at her house this time. My face fell and my heart felt like it broke into a million pieces. I had to go give the worse news to my best friend and the love of my brothers life. The dread enveloped me as I drew more near the house. And I fully subcummed to it as I rang the doorbell.

* * *

**I hope you enojyed I'm going to try and post the next chapter soon. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
